


dismantle me down (and repair)

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Body, but yuuma and astral still identify as male so, noncon, this is technically m/m, zexal ii has a body with breasts and a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fem!zexal ii/vector plus keyship. vector kidnaps zexal ii after the sargasso duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dismantle me down (and repair)

He doesn’t know how it happens, how Vector manages to grab them and drag them through a portal and away. Yuuma struggles, and Astral struggles right along with him, but their strength is not enough, and before they know it, they are trapped.

Vector shoves them into a crystal that morphs to form shackles around their limbs, binding their legs and pulling their thighs apart as well as binding their hands behind them. Yuuma struggles to hold their head up so that he can see, but there’s nothing supporting it as they lie there, hanging in the air on their backs.

It’s horribly uncomfortable, this position, and it only gets worse as the sound of something breaking fills the air, as Vector strips them of their armor, piece by piece, leaving them in a skintight black bodysuit. Trapped in this position, exposed, Yuuma can only think of one reason for Vector to do this, and he is afraid.

_Yuuma, what is he doing?  
_

Yuuma cannot hide things from Astral, not now, and yet he can’t figure out how to explain it, he hardly can accept it himself, that Vector would be thinking of doing something so…so filthy to them. What does Astral, Astral who doesn’t even wear clothes, who can’t even _touch_ things, know about _this_?

_Yuuma?_

_I…he’s…_ Yuuma watches Vector move around them, tugging off his duel disk and then his breastplate. _He’s going to hurt us, Astral…_

With all their armor gone, the crystals shift again, so that their legs are bent and pulled back so far it hurts, making it so the crystals keep their arms trapped and dig into their back to keep them from falling. Yuuma realizes that the faint tremble of fear in their body is his, not Astral’s, and he tries to be brave – but it’s hard. _He_ knows what’s coming.

Vector grabs two handfuls of their hair, and bends down so that their faces are close. He is even more disconcerting upside down, and then his mouthless grey face morphs into Shingetsu’s sweet, innocent smile.

“Your scared face is cute, Yuuma-chan…Astral-chan.” Shingetsu – no, _Vector_ , Yuuma makes himself think – says in that high, kind voice. Only his eyes, purple and cruel, give him away. Their scalp stings as he tugs their hair.

“Vector,” Astral snarls. “What do you want?”

“Hasn’t Yuuma-chan explained it to you yet?” Vector giggles. He yanks their hair again, harder, and then kisses them on the nose. Astral tries not to move as Yuuma tries to flinch away, and all that happens is an aborted twitch.

_Yuuma, what is happening? What…what is he doing?_

Astral sounds afraid. Yuuma wonders if telling him will make him feel better or worse.

_I…I don’t…_

“Hey, Yuuma-chan, why don’t you and Astral separate?” Vector coos. He’s back to playing roughly with their hair again, and Yuuma tries to focus on the sound of it sliding through his fingers. “That way Astral won’t have to suffer…”

_So that’s what he wants. He’s going to try and separate us, so he can attack us individually._

_Astral…maybe…you should go…_

_I won’t leave you. We’ll endure together, Yuuma._

Yuuma wants to argue with him some more, for the only thing worse than what Vector is about to do to them is knowing that Astral will experience it because of him, but it’s too late: Vector walks slowly around them, staring at their body in a way that makes Yuuma feel naked, and then places a hand on their stomach.

His nails dig in, and the sound of the fabric tearing is so loud amidst the silence, and then there is a slice of exposed skin there, like a wound, and Vector grabs both sides of the tear and pulls them apart.

They look up and away from Vector’s bent head and destructive fingers, and a crystal floats above them, like a movie screen, displaying their body under Vector’s hands. Yuuma tries to close his eyes, but Astral is relentlessly curious, and he makes them both stare as Zexal II’s body emerges from the shredded black fabric.

It doesn’t look like either Yuuma’s or Astral’s, with lean, visible muscles stretched across their stomach and ribs. Vector traces the line on his stomach, slowly, and his touch begins to slide upward. The fabric gets pushed up, and up, and then…

For a moment Yuuma doesn’t understand what he’s seeing, and he feels Astral’s confusion along with his; where he expected flat, hard muscle there are instead a pair of small breasts, topped with little pink nipples. They look smooth, and sort of cute, and for a moment Yuuma forgets about Vector.

_Zexal II is a girl?_

_Fascinating,_ Astral thinks, before they both cry out together as Vector bites one of their nipples, hard enough to hurt, and then laps at it slowly as it beads. He kneads the other breast roughly, his whole hand easily covering it, and the stimulation is completely foreign and weird, and…

…something is wet between his legs.

Yuuma doesn’t know much about girls, but he can guess what the sudden heat there is, and he cringes in shame as Vector’s hands and mouth make him shudder, as Astral desperately tries to make sense of what’s happening inside them.

_Yuuma…it doesn’t…hurt? I don’t like this…_

_I’m sorry, Astral, I…_

Vector is squeezing their breasts now, sucking each nipple gently in turn, and his mouth is so warm and their skin is so sensitive and Yuuma feels an awful tingle of pleasure between their legs that drowns out everything, even Astral’s pleading in his ears.

“So soft,” Vector teases. He flicks one hard nipple a few times, and Yuuma squeaks and Astral whines. “You’re so weak, Yuuma-chan. Weren’t you going to destroy me?”

“I…I’m not…”

“I guess that’s to be expected.” He twists both nipples, rolling them between his fingers, and leans forward so that his face is blocking their view of the crystal screen. “After all, you liked it when we did it before!”

_Yuuma, what is he talking about?_

_Astral, it’s not what you…I thought we were…were friends…_

“Oh, Shingetsu, please,” Vector whimpers mockingly, in a sick imitation of Yuuma’s voice. He slaps the side of their breast. “Why don’t you leave Astral, Yuuma-chan? It’ll be just like old times!”

_Yuuma! How could you do this?_

_I’m sorry, Astral! I only…_ Yuuma’s thoughts are interrupted by another sharp slap to the side of their breast, leaving a bright red mark on the smooth skin there. _You should go, like Vector says…I’ll be alright!_

_No!_

“Pay attention,” Vector barks at them and then he covers their mouth with his own. Yuuma tries to keep their lips sealed, but Vector easily puts a finger on his chin and forces his mouth open. His tongue trails across the roof of his mouth and his lips press against theirs; Yuuma is reminded of the first time he was ever kissed, of how shy Shingetsu had been –

_Don’t think about that,_ Astral begs, and Yuuma forces himself to focus on Vector’s mouth, on his teeth on their lower lip, instead.

He can feel the fabric between their legs sticking to them, wedged into creases that his body doesn’t have, and Yuuma wishes he could make their body stop and hate this.

“Yuuma-chan…” Vector sighs dramatically, motioning with one hand so that the screen changes, so that it’s now showing a close up of their…Yuuuma cringes just thinking about it…

“Aw, your pussy is cute.” Vector’s hands frame it, and though Astral tries to make them look away, Yuuma’s eyes stay fixed to the screen. It’s outlined perfectly by the wet black fabric, so that he can see the outer lips on each side, the line of folds down the center, a prominent bulge perched at the top of the slit. It feels so hot down there already, and Vector’s eyes make their skin crawl and their insides tingle.

“So, shall we move onto the main event? Astral-chan…” The crystal underneath them lowers them down to the floor, and their arms end up pinned above their head. Vector gets on top of them so that his face is level with their pussy, the bulge in his pants poised over their face.

“You aren’t going to make Yuuma-chan suffer anymore…right?”

Yuuma feels Astral reach for control of their body and tries to stop him; there’s no need for Astral to suffer this humiliation. He can do it, for Astral’s sake, because he promised to protect him and failed. But as the sound of Vector unzipping fills the air, and dread fills their heart, Astral pushes Yuuma aside.

_Astral, no!_

_Yuuma, I won’t make you suffer alone…after all, this is your body that’s being tortured…_

_It’s_ our _body._

_Then it’s only fair that I do this._

Their mouth opens. Vector’s penis is huge, or maybe it’s just the fear in him talking; it’s dark red, and wet at the end. He shoves it into their mouth. Astral moves awkwardly; he doesn’t even eat normally, and he has no idea what to do, and he’s disgusted that Yuuma can’t bear it, lying back and letting him struggle.

_I’ll help._

_Yuuma…_

_We’ll do it together._ Maybe, Yuuma thinks, if they – if they get Vector off, he’ll leave them alone. It’s a slim, pathetic hope, but he and Astral cling to it.

Their mouth moves, sucking, and the taste is weird, precum leaking out onto their tongue, and Yuuma feels like he can’t breathe. They’re sweating from the heat of it, choking every time Vector thrusts downward, and it’s all they can do, even with both of them trying to please Vector, to keep sucking and licking. It is so incredibly unpleasant that Yuuma is grateful, because the tingling between their legs has stopped and he doesn’t feel sick with pleasure and –

“Mmph!” Their scream is muffled by Vector’s cock as he leans forward and starts sucking on their pussy through the bodysuit. He licks up and down the slit, and he gently spreads them open so he can get at every inch of their folds with his tongue, and the friction of the fabric makes their skin feel a hundred times more sensitive. Once or twice his thumb presses briefly and deliberately against that little erect nub at the top, and when he does it feels so good that he and Astral forget entirely about the cock fucking their face. Despite themselves, they arch against their bonds and make humiliating noises under Vector’s touch.

_Stop,_ Yuuma thinks, even as the fabric over their pussy is torn open and Vector laps at them. Every little lick and touch makes them quiver, even though Vector avoids that sweet spot that had made them wild before, and heat is pooling in their groin, something building up deep inside, until they’re straining against their bonds in desperation –

— until Astral is gasping _please_ in unison with him in their mind –

And then Vector stops, his breath wafting hotly against their wet, hypersensitive skin.

“You want to finish, don’t you?”

The word ‘yes’ gets caught in their throat, and only Vector’s cock still stuffed in their mouth keeps them silent. The shame burns in Yuuma, and yet he can feel their body trembling on the edge, so close, _so close…_

As if Vector knows, he lifts his hips until his penis slides out of their mouth, and then he crawls forward along them and slides down and then he’s kneeling in front of them as the crystals push them up again, so that they’re upright now, thighs spread wide. In this position, there’s no need for the screen; they have to look down, to where Vector’s face is only a hair’s breadth away.

He licks his lips, and the sight of his tongue almost brushing against them makes Yuuma long for release.

“Say ‘please’.”

Yuuma grits his teeth, and he can feel Astral alongside him, clenching their jaw like the faint pain will make the wanting stop. It doesn’t, though, and the silence lingers as Vector smirks up at them and blows lightly on the little swollen spot above their pussy.

“You want me to lick your clit, don’t you? Say ‘please’, Yuuma-chan…Astral-chan…”

_So that’s what it’s called,_ Yuuma thinks dizzily. _Astral is suffering so much…what should I do…_

_Yuuma…maybe we should just…_ Astral breaks a little, his strength fading. _I want to…_

_Me, too._ Yuuma responds as reassuringly as he can. He wishes he could hold Astral’s hand and comfort him, and their fingers twitch in their bonds.

Their lips parts. “Ah…”

“What was that?” Vector’s smile is so awful, and yet Yuuma can’t bear to stay like this on the edge any longer, or to make Astral endure this with no climax in return.

“Please,” he whispers with Zexal’s voice. Vector laughs.

Then he leans forward and buries his face between their legs, sucking furiously at their clit, digging his fingers harshly into their thighs, and the pleasure is intense and every muscle in their body tightens and it feels like their every nerve is alive and tingling and making then shake and –

— Their vision whites out with pleasure as they go over the edge and scream in unison, and it feels so good that Yuuma forgets all about how it happens for a moment. Then the pleasure starts to fade, and he’s aware of the wetness cooling between their legs, of Vector’s giggling as they hang limply in the air, of Astral’s tiny humiliated noise that echoes in Yuuma’s heart.

The crystals rearrange around them again, and they end up on the ground, ankles and one wrist shackled, one arm left to lie on the ground free. Vector mercifully leaves them alone as they recover.

_Astral, are you okay?_

_I…I don’t know._ Astral’s thoughts are unsure, so unlike his normal calm demeanor. _What were those feelings?_

_I’m sorry, Astral. You’re supposed to only do that with people you like, but…Vector…_ Yuuma stares mindlessly at the grey sky above. It is close to the color of Vector’s skin, and he feels like throwing up and closes his eyes.

_It’s my fault,_ he thinks. _You should have run away…_

_No. Even if it was terrible, I couldn’t have left you alone._

His sincerity makes Yuuma happy. Despite everything, Astral really doesn’t blame him, and somehow they’d made it through without separating. That was Vector’s real goal, so really, even though they begged at the end, they still won.

_Astral…let me make it up to you…_

Yuuma moves their free hand, gently touching their breasts, feeling them. They’re soft and smooth, but the nipples on the end feel not so different from his own. He trails their hand down their stomach, over skin that is still sweaty from their earlier…

…no, he won’t think of that now. He lets their hand slide even slower, where the skin is sticky and soaked and unfamiliar. He traces around the clit, and then the fucked-open hole, and then gently slips a finger into them. He moves it in, and then out, and faster, and then faster…

_Yuuma…?_

_It’s okay. See? It doesn’t have to…to be like that…_

Yuuma shifts their hand so that he can massage their clit, and Astral gasps with their voice as warmth starts to build up inside them, between their souls trapped in this overlaid form, and he feels Astral’s pleasure and Astral feels his and their clit is so sensitive, their fingers so slick, and…

…Yuuma moans, or maybe Astral does, he doesn’t know anymore, as they climax again, and it seems to go on and on, and they shake like their body can’t hold their combined release, like it’s too much, and then their back stops arching and hits the ground again.

_I can’t stay awake,_ he thinks, even as the blackness starts to close in.

_I’ll keep watch,_ Astral replies. He doesn’t sound so sad anymore, and Yuuma takes that with him into the dark.


End file.
